Haunted Barns Spiders Cornfields
by MysticIce24
Summary: A loner, never settling, will Bella finally settle in one place when her car breaks down in what she thinks is the middle of no where? AU/AH, Bella and Emmett, One-Shot


Wishing and hoping and thinking and praying, planning and dreaming that I own Twilight. Won't get it thinking and a-praying, wishing and a-hoping, Cause wishing and hoping and thinking and praying, planning and dreaming won't make me Ms. Meyer.

This was a one shot done for Breath-of-twilight's Countdown to Halloween II One Haunted Hallows Eve, 2010.

AU/AH, Bella/Emmett

Thanks to JFK06 who beta'd this at the time!

* * *

**BPOV**

I was fucked. Seriously, and without a doubt, fucked.

Slamming the hood of my car shut, I huffed, turning and slumping against it. Stuck in bum fucked Egypt in the town of Hell If I Knew Where. Could the day get any better? Oh! Wait! It could. I'd seen exactly zero cars pass me in the last four hours of driving on this god forsaken road. Apparently the population of this town was one: me.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck!" I screamed, thumping my fists down onto my car and cringing at the pain that shot through them. Definitely not one of my brighter moves.

I guess this was my just desserts for driving a car past its prime and not bothering to learn how to read a map. Where the fuck had Route 32 gone? Apparently down the other fork. Which, if I knew how to read a map or had the cool technology that kept me needing to learn, I would have known! But, no! So I didn't know and now I was lost. Hell, at least on Route 32, cars had been going by every once in awhile.

"Fuck," I muttered, pushing away from the car and walking around to the driver's seat, checking my phone for service again. Zero bars. What a surprise. It had been that way since I got lost. Zippidy do da! Then again, did it really matter if I had service or not? It wasn't as if I could direct a rescue team to myself, anyhow.

"Yeah, hi! My car broke down somewhere off Route 32. Where? I don't know. Thanks, anyway!"

Yep, that would go over real well.

As I saw it, I had two choices: stay with the car and hope someone came along before I starved to death or start walking down the road and hope I stumbled upon civilization. After grabbing my bag from the back, I did a check to ensure I wasn't leaving anything behind before locking up the car and heading down the road.

With my luck for the day, this would end up being the wrong choice. The likelihood of sleeping on the side of the road or up a tree, if I ever saw one, was high. I sure as hell wasn't staying with the car though. Who know when someone, if anyone, would come by? Right after you can no longer see the car, of course.

Still…

Hiking my bag up higher on my shoulder, I glanced around for a street sign, rolling my eyes in irritation when I didn't find one. No way of getting back to the car. Icing on the cake.

"All I want is to find a house. Or a person. Just some sign that civilization exists around here. Is that too much to ask?" I groused, kicking at a stone in the road. I'd been walking for three hours, already passing two of those Satan cursed forks that kept getting me lost. Hadn't anyone heard of street signs and shit?

Pausing, I dug a water bottle out of my bag, taking a healthy swig and wishing it were a beer, before stuffing it back. I looked down at the ground, grumbling, "You're going to see that I die out, here aren't you? You figure my soul is more yours than God's right now and you're going to see that you have it, right?"

"Do you have an imaginary friend lying there or do you have an issue with the road?" a voice asked from behind me.

"Shi-f-UCK!" I screamed, jumping back and spinning around at the same time, tangling my feet in the process and falling on my ass as a result. There in front of me was a car. A car. A _car._ People! Civilization! I'd fucking finally found civilization!

"Yo! Hello? You okay? I didn't see you hit your head, but you never know. That fall to your ass may have jarred your brain some," the voice said, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked in the direction it was coming from, seeing a fuck, ass, hump me silly, sexy guy squatting not far from me. He looked good enough to eat. Wait…scratch that. Eat off of. If I ate him, then I wouldn't get to fuck him.

Not thinking, just allowing my body to react, I scrambled up and tossed myself at him, causing him to fall down with me lying on top. My girly parts took out their pom-poms and started doing cheers. "Let us closer! No more clothes! Let us closer! Get to the goal!"

From what I could feel along my body, outside of the electrical current, the guy was stacked. S-T-A-C-K-E-D. Stacked. His muscles felt like they had muscles.

"Hello to you, too, sugar," he chuckled, managing to shift us into a standing position without jostling me or letting me go. I looked up and up and up…damn the man had to be a good 6 foot 2 plus…seeing brown, curly hair just begging for my fingers to run through and baby blue eyes. Fuck me three ways to Sunday. I'd give up chocolate to get just one night with this guy. Even his voice was hot. It was one of those deep voices that just wrapped around you like a cozy blanket.

"Hello? You okay? You must have really tossed that brain of yours around falling," he persisted, snapping his fingers in front of my ears. "Not that I mind the eye fuck. You're sexy as shit yourself, Sweet Cheeks."

Blinking, I stopped eyeing him, letting reality filter into my thoughts. He started laughing at my blank look, revealing dimples in both cheeks. Could he be any sexier?

Shaking my head, I stepped away from him. "Sorry. I just… I just…" Why the hell was I trying to explain myself to him? He caught me eye fucking him and didn't care! Hell, he seemed to be doing it back.

"Found yourself an admirer, Emmett!" another male voice yelled, causing the guy – Emmett – to turn and look at him.

"Shut it, Edward. It's not like I haven't seen Rosalie do the same to you!"

"Excuse me! But, I happen to be dating him. I'm allowed to," a girl, who I assumed was Rosalie, snapped at Emmett before walking over to us. "I'm Rose. Ignore the stupid ones."

"Bella. I will," I replied to her, shaking her offered hand.

"What brings you out to the back 40s?" she inquired, looking down at me, since she was damn near Emmett's height.

"Back 40s?"

She started laughing. "Yeah, this is the back 40s of the farms around here. You're lost, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" I stated and she nodded. "Fuck, next you're going to tell me that Route 32 is twenty minutes that way."

I pointed in the direction I'd come from.

"No, fifteen in that direction," she answered, pointing along the way I was walking. "Look, truthfully, you're walking one of several back roads that fork off of one another. With the corn this high, it's like a maze."

I stared at her in disbelief, feeling beyond stupid. This was the fucking icing on the cake. It really was. There was no doubt as to that. "Great. I feel like an idiot."

"Why are you walking?" Rosalie blurted out.

"My car broke down somewhere back that direction. I was looking for civilization, since I was convinced I was in bum fucked Egypt," I huffed, running a hand through my hair in annoyance.

Emmett bent down and picked up my bag, grabbing my hand. "Come on, we'll find your car and take a look at it."

"Thanks," I said, having no choice but to follow. Emmett helped me into the passenger seat of his Jeep while Rosalie climbed into the back, sitting next to a man with bronze hair and shocking, green eyes. Though he was sitting down, he looked almost as tall as Emmett, maybe a few inches shorter.

Next to him was another guy, tall as well, with the same blond hair and blue eyes that Rosalie had. Neither of the guys were as bulky as Emmett, the blonde being rather lean and the bronze dude falling somewhere in between the two. Next to me up front was a small girl, who reminded me of a fairy in her size, with spiky, black hair and violet eyes.

"Edward is the one next to Rosalie. Jasper, Rosalie's twin, is on Edward's other side. They're my half-siblings. And this little squirt right here," Emmett ruffled the fairy's hair as he spoke, "is Alice. She's Jasper's better half and as you've already heard, Rose is Edward's."

"Hi. I'm Bella and I'm no one's better half," I announced, the desire to fuck Emmett demanding I disclose my relationship status. "And, my car is parked back that way two forks. Stay to the…I stayed to the left heading away, so stay to the right going back."

Emmett made a U-turn and the three hour walk I had suffered only about ten minutes to get back, not helping my irritation at myself. I was starting to feel like one huge idiot. I really was.

Once Emmett parked, Rosalie hopped out of the Jeep and headed over to my car. After Emmett helped me down, I tossed her the keys so she could get into the hood. Edward had also exited the Jeep and was leaning against it, blatantly oogling Rosalie's ass as she leaned over my car.

"We're going to have to get it towed to town. I can't tell what's wrong with it. It'll be fine until Monday. In the meantime, you can stay with us, Bella," Rosalie announced, standing up and wiping her hands on a rag Emmett handed her.

"Okay." I shrugged. What the hell else was I going to do? I had no where to go and even if I did, no way to get there. I wanted to screw Emmett and if I was staying with them, I had a chance at that. All in all, somehow, it was a win-win situation.

We got back into the Jeep and Emmett made another U-turn, heading back in the direction we'd come from.

"This is going to be so exciting! You can join in our Halloween party, Bella!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing in her seat.

"Do I need to worry about a costume or anything? I mean, I know today is Halloween and all that jazz, but…" I trailed off, wrinkling my nose. I wasn't a huge fan of dressing up. I really wasn't.

"No. It's more a pajama party," Alice answered, still bouncing.

I sat watching her for a moment, reminded of a cartoon character. Right! As the answer came to me, I started singing, "The wonderful thing about Tiggers is Tiggers are wonderful things. Their tops are made out of rubber-"

Alice slapped her hand over my mouth, the rest of the song coming out in mumbles.

"Alice is a little touchy about that," Edward commented from the back.

"Touchy about what?" I inquired when Alice removed her hand.

"Size and energy," he replied as Alice glared at me.

"I call it as I see shortcake," I teased her, watching her huff.

"Is that a comment on my height?" Alice demanded.

"Not at all," I shook my head, looking out the window and biting my bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"It is!" Alice insisted, poking my arm with a finger. "It is! It is! It is!"

"Well, when you react so cutely, how can I not?" I laughed, poking her back. Alice and I spent the rest of the journey towards what I learned later was actually Emmett's parent's place, prodding each other and grinning.

As we were passing an obscured road, Alice screamed out suddenly, "TURN RIGHT, EMMETT! NOW!"

Emmett slammed on the brakes, jolting everyone forward, the Jeep almost fishtailing, but he made the turn. Those of use who weren't Alice or Emmett, growled, "Alice!"

Emmett looked down at the evil pixie demanding, "What the fuck?"

"The Johnson's haunted barn!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands.

"Shit! Yeah! I'd forgotten we still hadn't done it," Emmett nodded, apparently forgiving Alice's outburst.

"Yes! The Johnsons do a wicked job on that barn," Edward informed me, leaning forward to ruffle Alice's hair. Alice looked up at him, glowering at him and smoothing out the damage.

Emmett parked next to a bunch of other cars and we all clamored out of the Jeep. I watched Edward drape his arm over Rosalie's shoulders and Alice jump on Jasper's back. I looked away, mentally sighing, wishing for what the two couples had, but knowing it would never happen. At most I'd jump Emmett, get the fuck of my life, and then be on my way once my car was fixed.

I was staring unseeingly at the barn when Emmett grabbed my hand, saying, "Come on."

He didn't give me the chance of declining, simply pulling me along behind him as the electricity that had buzzed through me at our first touch presented itself again. Underlying that, I felt another current of feeling. Like us holding hands was natural. That we were two halves of the same whole.

I was contemplating the feeling when Emmett handed me my admission ticket. "I already paid for you."

I stared at him for a moment. I wasn't sure what to make of what he'd done. I stared around, finally finding a sign that stated, "Admission, $5.00." Annoyed at myself for not having been paying attention so I could pay my own way, I wondered if the Johnsons made a pretty penny off this. Though, as I walked towards the group, I couldn't deny the feeling of pleasure it gave me that he had done that.

We all headed into the barn, which was almost completely dark. Candles flickered in glass jars, gracing the pathway through the barn. Lights were strategically placed in the gloom beyond the candles glow, casting eerie shadows in the areas they highlighted.

A black curtain or sheet or something hung from the ceiling, separating what I guessed was an open area into smaller rooms. I felt no moving air within the barn, yet the partition wavered and floated as if a breeze were present, making shadows dance.

Cobwebs hung not only from the ceiling, but were built on the ground, amongst props, from ceiling to floor, and almost anywhere else a spider could build one, giving off the aura of a deserted house. I eyed the cobwebs warily, knowing that where they were, so were spiders and I was absolutely petrified of spiders. Didn't matter if it was a real or fake, a spider was a spider to me.

I wrapped my arms tight around one of Emmett's, scooting closer to him. Emmett didn't say anything, but stepped closer to me as he pointed out the vampire that was bent over a woman lying on a table, his mouth open and his fangs visible in the dimness.

As we continued on, a cobweb fluttered and out of my peripheral vision I thought I saw a movement. But when I turned to look, there was nothing there. Ignoring it as a shadow, I turned back to the current scene. Though, I wasn't sure how to classify it. It looked almost Frankenstein, but with the insides instead. An evil looking doctor stood over his patient, who was strapped down to a medical table, digging inside. On a table in front of us were bowls and jars, each labeled with the name of an organ.

An open bowl of intestines sat in front of me and I poked my finger in, wondering what they'd used for them. I mean, none of this was real. I'd dropped Emmett's arm to lean forward and feel the intestines and turned towards where I thought he was, intending to tell him that they felt like spaghetti.

As I moved, several things happened at once. A breath of warm air whispered across my neck as a ghost floated by, moaning, "Millieeeeeee…"

It was the spider the ghost had passed in front of that froze me in spot for a split second before I started screaming. Turning around, I tried running away, hitting a brick wall covered in spiders. Backing away, I looked around me, trying to find a way out, seeing spiders no matter where I looked, each and every one heading towards me.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, but couldn't register what they were in my mind, causing me to start struggling. The ground fell away from my feet as I pounded against what I perceived as one giant ass spider, still shrieking.

"There's always one," a voice floated through my mind, but I paid it no heed. All I wanted was to get away from the spiders. I closed my eyes, trying not to see them, but my mind's eye could remember them and played them in front of me. Crying and sobbing, I wasn't even aware when whomever was carrying me hit outside. I was, however, acutely aware of the lips that covered mine, sending electrical shocks through my body.

Emmett.

Scared out of my mind, I clung to him, kissing him back. He was a safe haven in the storm raging in my mind. He was the rock in a stormy sea that I was holding onto for dear life. My arms wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist, needing to be closer. My core was already wet from kissing him, but the contact between my core and the obvious bulge in his pant drenched my panties. I moaned in pleasure, rubbing against him like a cat in heat, all thoughts of spiders forgotten.

I wanted, no - needed, friction. My body felt like it would explode if Emmett would touch it. The pleasure throbbing between my thighs demanded I do something about it.

"Fuck," Emmett muttered against my lips, crashing them back against mine afterwards. His tongue licked my bottom lip, commanding that I open my mouth and allow him entrance. I didn't hesitate or think. I simply did, feeling him sweep in. Rocking his hips against mine, pulling another moan from me, he started fucking my mouth in a way I dearly hoped he'd do to me.

The feeling of hard ground briefly registered in my mind a scant second before the weight of Emmett's body settled on top of me, my curves fitting him perfectly. The thought of being two halves of one whole floated through my mind.

I pulled away from Emmett's mouth, hissing in pleasure as he continued moving his hips against mine, intensifying the throbbing pleasure I was feeling, as he managed to hit my clit.

"Fuck…Em…ett." I panted, rocking my own hips against him.

"Don't…move…" Emmett growled, his hands settling on my hips holding them down against the ground. "Fuck!"

Emmett rolled us over, him lying against the ground and me sitting right on top of the part of him I desperately wanted in me. I let my weight settle, situating us closer together.

"Fuck…" We both groaned at the contact. I couldn't remember in my entire life getting out of my jeans and panties as fast as Emmett managed to get me out them. One minute I was fully dressed and the next my clit was rubbing against the rough denim of his jeans, purring in happiness.

I whimpered when Emmett moved me so that I was lying on my back on top of him, moaning when the position allowed him to insert his fingers inside me, setting a fast pace as he moved them in and out. His other hand settled on my clit, his thumb rubbing circles. Between that and his curling the fingers of his other hand to hit my g-spot, my muscles started clenching. Emmett's kept working my clit, but used his other hand to turn my head, allowing him to cover my mouth as stars burst behind my eyelids, capturing my scream of pleasure.

"Tell me you're on birth control," he growled, flipping me over. "I have to fucking be in you, _now_."

He shoved my top up, pulling down my bra cups and allowing the twins to pop free. I moaned as his mouth covered one nipple, encasing it in pure heat.

Arching my back towards him, encouraging the nibbling, biting, and licking he was doing, I moaned out, "Yes…I'm covered…"

"This might hurt…I can't…I can't wait any longer…to be in you," he panted, capturing my mouth as he thrust fully into me. I screamed again, mostly out of pleasure, but some out of pain as he stretched me out, filling me completely. He. Was. Huge! There was no denying that I'd be sore after this, but the feeling of him hitting every part of me inside was worth it.

He felt like heaven. Like I'd come home. As if he truly was the other half of me, making us a whole. He moved back to my nipples, taking the neglected one into his mouth, setting a fast and quick pace like he'd done with his fingers.

"Em…fuck! Close!" I moaned out, not wanting this to end, but unable to escape the pleasure moving throughout my body. Emmett let go of my nipple, pulling me down to lie flush against him, adjusting his angle of entry slightly. The moment he kissed me, re-entering me, I saw stars again.

My orgasm ripped through me, tensing up all my muscles before relaxing them and leaving me a puddle of goo on top of Emmett, unable to move as he thrust up once more, pulling my hips down tight against him and groaning. I felt him pulsing inside me as he came.

We lay there for who knew how long before I came back to my senses fully. Abruptly sitting up, I pushed my hair back away from my face, looking around, trying to figure out where the hell I was.

"We're in the cornfield," Emmett supplied. At my puzzled look, he added, "I couldn't get you to stop screaming. This was the first place that came to mind."

I nodded in understanding, standing up on wobbly legs and getting redressed. Emmett did the same, pulling me into the shelter of his arms afterwards.

"What happened? I saw Millie-"

"Millie?" I interrupted him.

"The ghost. She moans out Millie, so we call her Millie. She's actually some fucking cool special effects and a recording, but the end result is tight. She went by and you went berserk."

"I saw a spider," I informed him, snuggling against his chest. "I'm petrified of them."

"If I'd know that and that showing you one would end up with me trick or treating at your door, I'd have shown you one earlier," Emmett smirked, lifting my chin to look at him, softly kissing me.

"Trick or treating at my door?" I questioned, trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about.

"It sounded cool in my head," he defended, laughing and sounding completely carefree. I joined in, because how could I not? Whether what he said made sense or not didn't matter anymore. The laughter was infectious.

As we started back towards his friends, two things ran through my head: one, that maybe I'd settle here to see if things went anywhere with Emmett and I and two, that this had been the best Halloween I'd ever had.


End file.
